With the rapid development of world economy, earth shallow resources are gradually exhausted, and earth deep resources are gradually developed. At present, the mining depth of coal is 1500 m, the mining depth of geothermal resources is over 3000 m, the mining depth of nonferrous metal mineral is over 4350 m, and the mining depth of oil and gas resources reaches 7500 m, so deep resource mining becomes the norm in the future. Exploration and development of the theory of deep in-situ rock mechanics and the testing technology are important foundation and key support for implementing the deep resource mining, and in-situ active thermal-insulation rock coring is a basic premise.
A large amount of scientific drilling researches are developed in China, but the in-situ active thermal-insulation coring technology is rarely involved and is only reported in the natural gas hydrate (soft rock) drilling field, and other truth-preserving coring devices are hard to actively insulate the heat. Compared with submarine sediment, a rock core often is at a high temperature, an objective of the thermal-insulation coring technology is to prevent the temperature of a rock core from reducing, but an objective of a submarine sediment truth-preserving coring technology is opposite, so the existing thermal insulation technology cannot be directly applied to the deep rock formation. Currently, the deep rock in-situ active thermal-insulation coring technology is still blank, so it urgently needs to develop an in-situ active thermal-insulation coring method applicable to the deep rock formation so as to provide a solid foundation to theorize the deep in-situ rock mechanics.